


Vasavi Shakti

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gods, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Small Towns, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, What if Scenario
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: Это копье Индры, которое могло быть использовано только один раз и всегда убивало свою цель. С большим взрывом. Индра его Карне как-то давал погонять.
Relationships: Индра/Агни
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Vasavi Shakti

Однажды Х. умерла. 

Вот так, в своем собственном кабинете — умерла впервые по-настоящему, потому что тип, представившийся Индрой, хороший в принципе парень, по-хорошему так раздражающий, компетентный, новоявленный адвокат защиты Дасктауна, заявился однажды в ее офис. А потом улыбнулся — спокойно так, уверенно — и проткнул ее огромным то ли мечом, то ли молнией, вонзил потрескивающее от электричества лезвие прямо в грудную клетку легко, как в масло, и не остановили его ни стальная хватка волчьих лап, ни клыки, ничего. 

Х. умерла впервые, и тогда вернулся тот, кто умирал тысячи раз до этого. 

_Привет, Агни,_ — ухмыльнулась ему Сансара. — _Тебя уже ждут._

Он открыл глаза в том же кабинете, что принадлежал ей: все тот же стол темного дерева, тянущийся до потолка стеллаж с профильной литературой, стопка бумаг с приказами и кейсами, кожаный диван под спиной. 

В его кабинете — потому что она, женщина по имени Х., была частью него, следовательно, и кабинет был и его тоже — в его кабинете стоял, глядя в окно, его давно потерянный брат. 

— Индра? — тихо позвал Агни. Горло опалило огнем — он поднялся, подошел ближе. В тусклом отражении оконного стекла на него взглянуло изначальное пламя — он сам. 

Тот, каким он был впервые. 

Можно было бы подумать, что он давно забыл свое настоящее лицо — но нет, осознание пронзило ясно и резко, он снова был богом огня и ярости, колесо сделало полный оборот, шиномонтаж Сансары: мы открылись...

Индра обернулся. Протянул руку к его лицу — и не погладил даже, только слегка прикоснулся, от его пальцев кожу покалывало крохотными разрядами, и он понял — Индра никогда не умирал. 

— Ты был свободой, брат, но нашел себя в законах, — сказал Индра, глядя ему в глаза. — Я был самим законом. Но, знаешь: кажется, я свободу тоже нашел.

Электрические пальцы сместились ниже, провели уже ощутимо, осязаемо, по лицу, ухватили за подбородок — а потом Индра нагнулся — он всегда был немного выше, немного старше и намного мудрее, — и поцеловал его.

Индра был богом неба, шторма и войны. Его поцелуй на вкус был как первый весенний ливень, способный наполнить всю великую реку, и его брат, Агни, пил его, как пьет умирающий от жажды, наконец дойдя до реки — не веря самому себе. Остановился, только когда в воздухе отчетливо запахло гарью.

Горело, на самом деле, все вокруг него — светлый плащ Индры под его руками, пол вокруг них, все, к чему он прикасался своим новым, старым, настоящим телом, полностью обнаженным — и закутанным в пламя, как в броню. 

— Не торопись, — посоветовал Индра. Он всегда был таким — серьезным и величественным, даже когда нарушал все мыслимые и немыслимые законы. Агни расхохотался.

— Мой огонь не навредит ни мне, ни тебе, — сказал он, делая пару шагов назад и падая спиной на все тот же диван, на котором очнулся. — Что касается этого города, то он и не такое стерпит. 

Отсмеявшись, посерьезнел: «Ты ждал меня так долго, Индра. Иди ко мне».

И внезапно задохнулся мысленно — если Индра никогда не умирал, значит, ему не нужно было никуда стремиться, ничего не надо было искать, ну конечно, он всегда был на своем месте в этом мире, он и был самим миром, законом и порядком, и только его, своего глупого взбалмошного младшего брата, он ждал, как священный алтарь ждет сбежавший за ветром огонь. 

Изо рта его не вылетело ни слова — только еще больше огня, того самого, ритуального, поэтому он протянул руки: иди ко мне, мой несокрушимый старший брат, уже нет ни нашего народа, ни наших владений, да и нужды в нас, древних богах, больше нет, и сила — только бледная тень от нее, но вот, спустя вечность, я снова здесь, я с тобой, я всего достиг, чего хотел и чего искал, да и чего не искал тоже, а теперь мы можем просто — просто быть. 

Одежду Индры он сжег — то, что от нее осталось. Слов не хватало — слова оставались человеческими, а они людьми в этот момент не были — ни людьми, ни богами. Поэтому он просто прижал своего родного брата к себе, к объятой пламенем коже, теряющему человеческие очертания телу. 

Индра припал к его шее, и от его рта разошелся электрический разряд. 

_Вот он я, я не твой, но я с тобой, возьми меня,_ — прошептал огонь, и его старший брат, шторм, с радостью повиновался, толкнулся вперед, как буря обрушивается на землю, как молния ударяет в вулкан.

Когда сталкиваются две противоположные силы, они уравновешивают друг друга — но они, Индра и Агни, происходили от одной стихии. 

Взрыв окрасил все священным, абсолютным белым. А потом пролился дождь, что всегда приходит после грозы, погасил пожар, и в проломе крыши они увидели звездное небо — и снова стали людьми.

***

Исида спросила потом, иронизируя:

— Ну что, бог огня, не любовь, значит? 

Он только пожал плечами в ответ:

— Любовь — это не ответ, царица звезд. Но «смешные картинки с собачками в твиттере» — это тоже не ответ: тем не менее смешные картинки с собачками в твиттере — это, в принципе, неплохо, и с ними лучше, чем без них. 

За его спиной Индра демонстративно закатил глаза.

_Он не лицемер, Исида. Он просто болван._


End file.
